Misunderstanding
by opikyung0113
Summary: ketika kesalah pahaman melanda Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo.. RnR just yaoi


Title: Misunderstanding

Author : opikyung0113

Genre : gatau

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,

Other Cast: member exo

Rate : tentukan sendiri

disclaimer: story is mine

warning: yaoi, typo(s), one shot. Imagine story.

don't like,

don't read..

* * *

"hyung.." sehun membuka percakapan ketika kyungsoo menyibukan dirinya di dapur. Dia baru saja pulang berbelanja bersama baekhyun dan xiumin.

"nde?" jawab kyungsoo masih merapihkan dan menata semua belanjaan di rak dan di lemari pendingin.

"hyung.. apa kau tak bisa berhenti sejenak untuk menemani ku keluar sebentar? Aku ingin mengajak mu memebeli bubble tea hyung!" entahlah tetapi sehun terlihat kesal dengan kesibukan kyungsoo tersebut yang berakibat ia terabaikan.

"tunggu sebentar sehunnieee.. kau tidak lihat belanjaan ini tidak sedikit, kau tau kan jika aku tidak bisa mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu" tatapan tajam di hadiahi oleh sang maknae kepada si mata bulat. Tetapi yang diberi hadiah tidak merasa terusik atas tatapan mengintimidasi sang maknae sekaligus namjacingu-nya.

"….." masih menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

"kyungsoo sini biar aku bantu.." namja berperawakan tinggi dengan senyum konyolnya memasuki area dapur dan membantu kyungsoo.

"n-ne chanyeol hyung.. gomawo" kyungsoo memaksakan tersenyum kepada namja tersebut. Chanyeol dan kyungsoo melanjutkan menata barang-barang tersebut dengan lelucon-lelucon yang dmembuat kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa sekarang dapur telah di selimuti aura gelap dan kelam. Yang berisikan kecemburuan terhadap 2 mahluk yang sedang tertawa. Sehun pun beranjak meninggalkan area dapur dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah dimana suho, baekhyun dan member lainnya sedang bersantai. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah baekhyun.

"hyung apa kau sibuk?" sehun membuka pembicaraan kepada hyungnya yang berada di sebelahnya.

"tidak sehun.. ada apa?" tanya baekhyun menoleh sesaat kearahnya. Lalu kembali menatap tablet pcnya yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"apa kau mau menemaniku membeli bubble tea?" tabyabya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan lurus kearah televise yang menyiarkan acara music.

"tunggu aku mengambil jaket dan topi di kamarku terlebih dahulu.. tunggu sebentar ne" baekhyun berlari menuju kamar dan semenit kemudian keluar dengan jaket dan topi. Mereka berdua pun pergi membeli bubble tea.

Skip time-

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol baru saja selesai menata dan membereskan barang-barang yang tadi mereka beli mereka pun melepaskan lelah di ruang tengah dorm. 13 kantung plastik belanjaan yang berisi full dengan belanjan tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Apalagi sosok eomma ini selalu mengkategorikan barang-barang yang ia beli sesuai tanggal kadaluarsanya dan menyusunnya sesuai besar atau kecil bungkusnya, maka dari itu bantuan yang di tawarkan chanyeol sangat membantu apalagi rak tempat makanan itu terletak di tempat yang harus menggunakan kursi jika kyungsoo membereskannya sendiri.

"suho hyung.. apa kau melihat sehun? Dan baekhyun hyung juga? Kemana mereka berdua?" tanya kyungsoo sambil merentangkan tangannya ke udara, lalu memutar pinggangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memijat-mijat bahunya kepada suho yang sedang menjahili lay dengan meniup-niup tengkuk pemuda berdimple itu.

"mereka keluar membeli bubble tea sepertinya" jawab suho lalu melanjutkan aksinya untuk menggoda dan menjahili lay.

"oh begitu" kyungsoo ber'oh' ria. "lay hyung, aku ingin mandi lalu tidur. Jika sampai hampir waktu makan malam aku belum bangun, tolong hyung yang memasakan makan malam ya.." lanjutnya lalu berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"kau baik-baik saja soo?" tanya lay yang telah berhasil melepaskan diri dari kejahilan sang leader.

"ne? aku? Ya aik-baik saja.. hanya lelah saja.." kyungsoo membuka kamarnya dan masuk. Diikuti lay yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"kau tidak sedang ada masalah kan dengan sehun?" tanya lay duduk di ranjang milik luhan sambil mengintrogasi kyungsoo.

"hmmmmmm? Sepertinya tidak ada hyung.. memang kenapa?"

"tidak, hanya saja aku pikir kalian berdua ada masalah.. mungkin aku hanya bersikap terlalu peka atau sok peka hehehe"

"tidak hyung.. sepertinya aku memang tidak ada masalah apa-apa" memang benar kyungsoo tidak mempunya masalah dengan namjacingu-nya itu. Tapi mungkin sehun berpikir lain atas kejadian di dapur tadi.

"aku mandi dulu ya hyung.." kyungsoo mengambil pakaian dan menaymbar handuk yang ia gantung dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Selesai kyungsoo mandi ia sudah tidak melihat keberadaan lay dikamarnya. Rambut yang masih ia keringkan dengan handuk, tetapi matanya yang merah menandakan bahwa ia sangan-sangat mengantuk. Kyungsoo menggantungkan handuknya kembali ketempat semula. Rsmbutnya masih belum sepenuhnya kering tetapi karena rasa kantuknya sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya ia pun menidurkan diri di tempat tidurnya tak perlu waktu lama hanya beberapa detik kyungsoo sudah menyuarakan dengkuran halus dan nafasyang teratur.

Matahari menyinari kota seoul dan menembus melewati celah-celah tirai untuk membangunkan namja bermata bulat. Untuk memulai aktifitasnya di hari ini. Karena terusik oleh sinar matahari tesebut ia menyibakan selimutnya dan akan berjalan keluar dari kamar HunHanSoo, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat bahwa kaasur sehun masih rapih. Berarti sehun tidak tidur di kamar.

'kemana sehunie? Apa dia tidak pulang?' batinnya bertannya-tanya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar dan di dapatkannya sang namjacingu-nya tertidur di sofa. Kyungsoo pun mendekatkan dirinya lalu duduk sambil mengeratkan kedua lututnya.

'tampan sekali jika sedang tidur begini sehunie-ku' kyungsoo mengusap-usap rambut sehun pelan dan mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Eungggghhhh.." ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. terusik karena sedari tadi sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya.

"eh sehunie terbangun.. mianhae sehunie karena aku kau jadi terbangun" masih mengelus rambut blonde tersebut dan memberika senyum termanis yang selalu ia berikan kepada sehum setiap pagi, setiap akan memulai aktifitasnya, ketika sang kekasih selalu menggodanya dengan kata-kata manis.

"…." Sehun bangun dari posisi sebelumnya lalu menepis kasar tangan kyungsoo yang tadi mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Pandangan heran yang kyungsoo berika kepada si maknae.

"ada apa sehunie?" tanya kyungsoo heran. Sehun beranjak pergi

BLAMMMMM

"…" tanpa menjawab ia memasuki kamar HunHanSoo dan membanting daun pintunya kencang. Sikap diam sehun tidak berlanjut sampai di situ saja. Seminggu berturut-turut sehun mendiamkan kyungsoo.

"hun, bisakah kau membantuku membersihkan ruang tengah?" chanyeol meminta tolong.

"….." tak ada jawaban. Tak hanya kyungsoo saja tetapi chanyeol juga mendapatkan sikap diam sehun ketika ia mengingat kejadian di dapur waktu itu dengan kyungsoo. (Jika sikap diamnya sehun dapat menghasilkan emas, maybe sekarang exo akan membuat konser tunggal dan menggratiskan semua biaya yang di bebankan kepada fans-fans mereka –gratis maksudnya- sehun teruslah diam hingga itu terjadi *eh maap ._.V). saat mereka pergi ke luar negeri karena ada schedule sebuah pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah, sehun masih mendiamkan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga masih belum sadar bahwa saat itu sehun dan ia sedang bermasalah. Kyungsoo mengira bahwa 'sehun mungkin lelah karena aktifitas-aktifitas kita yang sedikit lebih padat dan melelahkan.

"sehunniieeee… waeyo?" tanya kyungsoo ketika mendapat moment untuk mengajak kekasihnya berbicara. Kyungsoo pun duduk di sebelah sehun yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. mereka berada berdua sedang berada dikamar HunHanSoo setelah melakukan rutinitas mereka mengisi jadwal-jadwal yang padat..

"….." yang di tanya masih diam tidak bergeming sibuk . Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar sehun dan meraih tangan kanannya menggenggamnya erat.

"apa kau mempunyai masalah? Jika iya kau bisa bercerita kepadaku hun-ah.." kyungsoo menarik kepalanya dari bahu sehun. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sehun -kearah kiri- dan mencium pipi sehun sekilas lalu menariknya mengambil handuk yang di gantung di dekat kamar mandi lalu mengambil kaus hijau muda yang sama dengan kyungsoo pakai sekarang, lalu celana pendek santai serta underwearnya juga. Kyungsoo memberikan pakaian tersebut lalu mendorong sehun pelan menuju kamar mandi.

"sekarang mandi, jika sudah selesai aku akan membuatkan spaghetti kimchi kesukaan mu" sehun masih tidak bergeming memasuki kamar mandi , ia masih asik menatap intens gerak-gerik kekasihnya dengan tatapan datar.

"hey? Apa kau ingin aku mandi kan?" kyungso melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Tak ada reaksi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan lalu mendorong sehun masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Kyungsoo menutup pintu itu dari luar dan bergegas kearah dapur memasakkan spaghetti kimchi untuk sehun.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya. Ia menatap kaca di lemari pakaian. Tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah kyungsoo tadi. Polos. Ia pun beranjak keluar dari kamar HunHanSoo dan menuju meja makan, tetapi di sana sudah tedapat kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyungsoo yang sadar kehadiran sehun menyeretnya duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikan sepiring spaghetti kesukaan sehun. Setelah itu kyungsoo sibuk mendengarkan gurauan-gurauan yang keluar saat chanyeol bercerita.

'cih.. apa-apaan ini? Kau ingin membuatku cemburu kyung?' batin sehun dengan menatap tajam kedua insane yang sedang bercerita itu.

"shunie kenapa melamun begitu? Lalu kenapa tidak di makan spaghettinya?" kyungsoo bertanya memandang sehun heran. Tak biasanya sehun seperti itu.

"aku sudah tidak lapar" jawab sehun menyenderkan punggungnya kasar.

"jeongmal? Jika sudah tidak lapar spaghettinya akan kuberikan kepada chanyeol hyung saja eoh?"

"terserah.." sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan menuju sofa ruang tengah yang mulai sepi karena memang sudah agak larut. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan menghadap televisi, lalu diikuti oleh kyungsoo yang mendudukan dirinya di samping sehun. Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Keheningan menyelimuti ruang tengah tempat biasanya mereka berkumpul.

"hunniee channelnya aku ganti ya.." kyungsoo mengganti channel televisi tersebut dengan remote yang berada di antaranya dan sehun. Masih hening. tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sibuk dengan tatapan lurus mereka ke arah televisi, padahal otak mereka sedang memikirkan hal lain.

Keesokan harinya kyungsoo sudah terbangun di dalam kamar. Ia tidak tau siapa yang memindahkannya karena saat itu sehun sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo menggeliat di sebelahnya ada sesosok tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar di banding dirinya. Saat ia mengenoleh ternyata itu adalah lay, yang salah satu tangannya berada di kepala kyungsoo dan posisi kyungsoo meringkuk di dalam peluk lay. Kyungsoo mengira bahwa sosok tadi ada lah Oh Sehun. Tapi harapannya pupus.

"soo sudah bangun?" tanya lay sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"nde hyung.. kena-" kata-katanya cepat di potong oleh lay yang tau kearah mana pembicaraan itu berujung.

"tadi malam saat aku dan kris terbangun, kami melihat mu tidur meringkuk di sofa jadi karena itu aku menyuruh kris menggendong mu ke kamar ku dan menidurkan di tempat tidurku" jelas lay panjang lebar.

"ku kira tadi sehunie ternyata kau hyung hehe.." kyungsoo terkekeh polos. Lay masih mengusap-usap rambut kyungsoo dan ikut terkekeh.

"kau berharap berada di pelukan sehun eoh?" lay menggoda kyungsoo. Yang di goda hanya terenyum malu dan memamerkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"hehehe.. habisnya aku merindukan sehunie hyung.." seru kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan selimut yang ia kenakan bersama dengan lay.

"memang kalian jarang bertemu?" lay bertanya.

"bukan begitu hyung tetapi, beberapa hari ini sehunie selalu mendiamkan ku hyung.. tak ada senyuman sehunie yang seperti biasanya, tak ada kata-kata manis yang selalu sehun ungkapkan ketika menggodaku hyung.." ia membuka selimutnya dan menunjukan tatapan sendunya. "aniya.. tak hanya itu semua yang ada di sehunie membuatku rindu hyung" serunya memamerkan wajah kemerahannya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengutarakan langsung kepada sehun dan bertanya kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu?" lay memberi saran. Sekarang tangan kanannya mengelus pipi chubby kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar untuk bertanya kepada sehunie hyung.. gomawo atas membolehkan aku tidur di tempatmu hyung.." kyungsoo memeluk lay sebentar tetapi pelukan tersebut sangat erat.

"ne.. selesaikan masalah kalian.. lebih cepat lebih baik.. jangan sampai berlarut-larut eoh?" lay menepuk-nepuk pundak kyungsoo. Setelahnya kyungsoo bergegas menuju kamar HunHanSoo. Ia membuka pintunya sangat pelan sekali supaya yang di dalam kamar tidak terganggu. Kyungsoo melirik jam weker milik sehun di nakas sebelah tempat tidur sehun menunjukan pukul setengah 4 pagi.

'masih pagi sekali eoh.. hihi' di menertawai dirinya sendiri yang selalu bangun pagi-pagi buta. Ia berjalan kearah tempat tidur sehun yang sekarang posisi selimut sehun sudah jatuh ke lantai. Ia mengambil selimut tersebut dan memakaikan hingga sebatas leher, lalu duduk di sebelah dang kekasihnya.

"namjacingu-ku tampan sekali eoh.." kyungsoo berbisik di telinga sehun. Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah tempat tidur kyungsoo – kea rah kiri, karena tempat tidur sehun berada di tengah- sebenarnya ia tak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata saja. saat itu ia memang tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kyungsoo. Saat ia ingin membawa masuk kyungsoo ke kamar mereka, niatnya sudah di dahului oleh kris dan lay.

"kenapa kau seminggu ini terlihat pendiam sekali sehunie?" kyungsoo mengusap-usap rambut sehun yang sekarang mengunakan gaya baru. (author gak tau gayan rambut sehun sekarang apa namanya tapi keliatan kece aja sih.. wkwkw)

"….."

"aku berfikir bahwa kau sudah bosan dengan ku hun-ah?"

'aniyoo soo! Aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan mu' tutur batin sehun masih dengan posisi tidur yang sama.

"aku merindukan mu sehun-ah, apa kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

'aku tidak tau soo, kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku! Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri dan chanyeol hyung mu itu!' memang bebearapa waktu lalu setelah exo pulang dari china big love concert kyungsoo dan chanyeol menjadi lebih dekat, apalagi saat di concert itu kyungsoo satu tim dengan chanyeol. Tentu saja sehun cemburu. Tapi waktu itu cemburunya masih dalam tahap normal.

"taukah kau Oh Sehun, ketika aku membereskan perlengkapan aku kira yang datang membatuku waktu itu adalah kau." Kyungsoo menghentika kegitan mengusap-usap rambut sih pirang. Lalu mengecup kening dan pipi si pirang lalu beranjak dari kasur sehun.

"kau tidak MEMINTAKU untuk MEMBANTUMU soo!" sebuah suara tipis tetapi penih penekanan di beberapa kalimat. Membuat kyungsoo berhenti. Dan memutar balikan badannya menghadap si pirang yang masih setia memunggunginya.

"apa aku meminta tolong kepada chanyeol hyung?"

"…" sehun berbalik menatap kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dan mengukir sebuah senyum.

"tidak kah ada inisiatif dalam dirimu sehun? Berinisiatif bahwa di saat aku sedang memerlukan bantuan kau datang seperti super hero tanpa aku meminta tolong"

"..." sehun terdiam 1000 bahasa. Masih memandangi kyungsoo, ia pun beranjak dari posisi berbaring dan menjadi duduk dan menyederkan punggungnya di bed board. Kyungsoo pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di depan sehun.

"apakah kau tahu saat kau mengajakku biacara aku sedang merapihkan bahan-bahan makanan kesukaan mu? Aku selalu membeli ekstra bahan-bahan spaghetti kimchi untuk kumasakkan kepada mu ketika lapar melandamu di tengah malam" tutur kyungsoo. "itu selalu aku utamankan terlebih dahulu dari pada barang-barang yang lain"

"…" sehun tertegun mendengar penuturan kyungsoo. Ia selalu tahu bagaimana tersiksanya sehun ketika lapar melandanya di tengah malam. Ia hanya bisa membangunkan kyungsoo ketika kyungsoo terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya dan melakukan aegyo dan merengek ketika lapar itu datang. Dan menurut kyungsoo itu wajar karena sehun masih dalam masa pertumbuhan umurnya saja masih 19 tahun.

"aku tau kau marah ketika spaghetti kimchi kemarin malam ku berikan kepada chanyeol hyung.. aku memeberikannya karena dia ingin mencicipi spaghetti kimchi buatan ku, lagi pula bukan kah kau bilang kau tidak lapar?"

_Flashback On_

"soo mengapa kau membeli spaghetti dan kimchi instant hingga sebanyak ini? Chanyeol terheran-heran melihat 3 kantung plastic belanjaan itu hanya berisikan kimchi instant dan spaghetti.

"hmm itu persiapan jika saja sehun lapar di tengah malam, dan itu adalah makanan kesukaannya hyung"

"aigoo serakus itukah sehun? Hingga tengah malam kelaparan?" chanyeol terkekeh tapi kekehannya sama seperti sebuah tawa.

"hahahah.. sehun kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan hyung.. dia akan membangunkanku dan merengek minta dibuatkan makanan.. dan menurutku masakan itu yang sangat mudah, cepat dan enak. jadi setiap sehun lapar aku akan membuat itu hahahaha" kyungsoo menetup kata-katanya dengan sebuah tawa dan di ikuti juga oleh chanyeol.

"lain kali dapatkah kau membuatkannya untuk ku dan untuk yang lain? Jangan hanya kepada si maknae saja soo.. hahaha" cahnyeol tertawa dengan tawa 5 jarinya yang kadang terlihat konyol.

"hahaha ay ay kapten.." kyungsoo memberi hormat kepada chanyeol seperti anak buah melapor kepada sang kapten perompak.

"akhirnya selesai juga soo"

"terima kasih hyung" kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapatkan sang kekasih-sehun- sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya. Karena sekarang dapur hanya berisikan mereka berdua.

_Flashback Off _

"mianhaee hyung.. mianhaee aku sudah mendiamkan mu beberapa hari ini" sehun meminta maaf kepada kyungsoo raut wajahnya sangat-sangat menyesal ketika sebuah fakta terungkap.

"ne.. ne.. aku sudah memaafkan mu sehunie.. hehe sampai kapan pun aku tak akan bisa marah kepada mu sehunieee" kyungsoo mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantaranya dan sehun, ia memeluk sehun yang sedang bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"mianhae.. mianhae sekali lagi.. aku akan meminta maaf kepada chanyeol hyung.." sehun menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala kyungsoo.

"I also apologize to you, because it has made you misunderstood" kyungsoo menghirup aroma tubuh sehun sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehingga yang lain tidak mendapatkannya.

"it just misunderstanding right?" tanya sehun memastikan.

"yes, mr OH" kyungsoo mengecup pipi kiri sehun lalu tersenyum. Akhirnya kesalah pahaman di antara mereka berdua pun terselesaikan. Sehun pun juga sudah meminta maaf kepada chanyeol ketika pagi.

"jeongmal saranghae do kyungsoo.. jeongmal saranghae.."

"ada syaratnya!" cegah kyungsoo ketika sehun akan mencium bibirnya.

"eoh? Kenapa jadi pakai syarat sih hyung!" sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi baru saja ia akan memulai menerkam si mata bulat tapi aksinya di hentikan.

"mau tidak? Kalo tidak yasudah aku ingin ke kamar lay hyung saja!" kyungsoo pun berkata acuh dan beranjak dari kasur. Baru dua langkah tangannya di genggam oleh sehun. Ia pun menghentikan niatnya.

"ne.. ne.. apa syaratnya?"

"tidak ada 'jatah' sampai aku memintanya kepada mu tuan OH" skata-kata kyungsoo berhasil membuat sehun terbelalak kaget.

"mwo? Aihh tak ada yang lain hyung?" protes sehun. Memikirkan syarat yang kyungsoo minta saja sudah membuatnya frustasi. Apa lagi jika melaksanakannya.

"aniyo, hanya itu tuan OH! Mulai besok aku akan menyediakan sabun cair lebih untuk mu Oh Sehun! Jika kau melanggar.. kita putus dan aku tak akan berbicara kepada mu lagi mr OH" seru kyungsoo menyeringai setan lalu ia pun beranjak keluar kamar.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGGGGGGGG~~~~~~~" jerit sehun dari dalam kamar.

"oh iya Oh Sehun, persyaratannya di mulai hari ini" kepala kyungsoo menyembul dari pintu kamar, dan memberikan kedipan mau kepada sehun. 'kau selalu membuatku susah jalan setiap minggunya oh sehun, sekarang aku akan membuat mu susah tidur di setiap malamnya oh sehun ahahahah.." kyungsoo pun tertawa setan.

~THE END~

* * *

Author gatau ceritanya bagus atau nggk.. dan gatau ini squel atau bukan, author Cuma kepingin melampiakan seusatu aja yaudah akhirnya tercipta ini deh ^^

Tadinya author mau bikin NC di akhir.. tapii athor takut gak kuat imannya jadi di urungkan deh.. mungkin lain kali author akan berusaha membuat NC kyknya..

Dan author ingin berterima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca ff sebelumnya.. terima kasih atas tanggapannya yang positif, dan juga kritikan yang membuat membangun.. author akan selalu mencoba yang terbaik kok..

Dan untuk requestannya maaf belum bisa di buatin belom ada imagine yang pas.. ini aja author nge revisi berkali-kali sangking frustasi.. hehehe

Pokoknya jgn lupa RnRnya ya yang penting sih itu.. ^^

annyeong^^


End file.
